the_effigies_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fate of Flames
Fate of Flames The Effigies is a series written by Sara Raughley. It consists of 3 books starting with Fate Of Flames (2016), Seige of shadows (2017), And Legacy of light (2018) Fate of Flames is the first book in this trilogy. Official Summary Years ago, everything changed. Phantoms, massive beasts of nightmare, began terrorizing the world. At the same time, four girls—the Effigies—appeared, each with a unique power to control a classical element. Since then, they have protected the world from the Phantoms. At the death of one Effigy, another is chosen, pulled from her normal life into the never-ending battle. When Maia unexpectedly becomes the next Fire Effigy, she resists her new calling. A quiet girl with few friends and almost no family, she was much happier to admire the Effigies from afar. Never did she imagine having to master her ability to control fire, to protect innocent citizens from the Phantoms, or to try bringing together the other three Effigies. But with the arrival of the mysterious Saul—a man who seems to be able to control the Phantoms using the same cosmic power previously only granted to four girls at a time—Maia and the other Effigies must learn to work together in a world where their celebrity status is more important than their heroism. But the secrets Saul has, and the power he possesses, might be more than even they can handle… Plot Maia a 17 year olf girl, who doesnt have much of a social life. Her family died in a fire, so she lives with her uncle Nathan. She is a girl who goes online just like lots of others and writes and talks about the Effigies. During a out of the blue phantom attack, Maia decides to go out there and help however she can. She knows she the next fire Effigie, and want to do good, But she never does and Belle the water effigie has to come in and save her. A new man drops in and Belle finds out that Natalya (her freind and mentor) has died. Maia knows she the next fire effigie, but doesn't tell them. She then has to go to a charity ball with her uncle. She meets and semi befriends a man named Saul who is laying a video game that hasent been released and after weird topic and discussion is brought up she decides to leave. He asked her what her name was, but she leaves before she can answer. She then tried to go to the bathroom, but was caught by a man who she had met before. The day of the attack. He was here to get her. She was Natalya successor. She tried to run, but it never worked. They then took he to a room where she was getting the whole brief on her being the new effigie, But before anything else Saul somehow takes down the security guard and tries to enter the room to ask her name. another phantom attack happens and Maia runs away. Saul captures her and she then has a flashback. after the attack the attack was over they realized they would need all four of the girls to defeat this enemy. so the journey begins to get all the effigies back together and stop this Fifth Power enemy.